


Slowly

by hyungwonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, JooHyuk, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Short Story, Smut, kpop, lee jooheon - Freeform, lee minhyuk - Freeform, minheon, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonho/pseuds/hyungwonho
Summary: {Minhyuk and Jooheon have been dating for 5 months and on their anniversary Jooheon tells him he's finally ready to go all the way.}





	Slowly

Everything Jooheon could see, feel and even smell was Minhyuk. The older boy's hands holding and caressing his hips under his shirt, his thighs straddling his waist and his soft lips covering his neck with kisses and small bites. 

It isn't a common thing that they have the whole dorm for themselves but today is their 5 month anniversary and they weren't able to do anything too special, so maybe the random trip to the movies and then coffee from the other members was a gift for them. They've been gone for a while now but all Jooheon and Minhyuk had done was cuddle and chat until Minhyuk randomly threw himself on top of him and started tickling him, which led to making out.

"Min stop." Jooheon says playfully pulling Minhyuk away from his neck by his hair.

"What's wrong?" Minhyuk asks looking down at him with a mischevious smile. Jooheon doesn't smile, he just runs his hand through his hair and pulls him down for a kiss that soon heatens up.

"Min..." Jooheon moans this time and Minhyuk can feel him hardening a bit more each second it passes against his thigh.

"My beautiful baby, Im sorry that we couldn't go out or do something special for our anniversary. But tonight we can do whatever you want until the boys come back, I hope that makes up." He says moving his hand up Jooheon's shirt to play with one of his nipples.

"I told you it's ok, we'll have more anniversaries and we can go out and have fun any other day we want either way." He says in between panting. 

"You're right." He smiles down at him and proceeds to take off his shirt and lower his head to press more kisses and bites on his now exposed collarbones and chest. Jooheon can't help but smile and close his eyes in pleasure. "Hmm, you look so good, so soft and warm. I want you so badly." Minhyuk says against his skin.

"Then take me." Jooheon says craddling his face and staring into his eyes.

"What do you want to do?" Minhyuk asks not understanding at first.

"All the way Min." He says caressing his cheeks with his thumbs and Minhyuk's eyes widen a bit.

"Oh." He says cutely and Jooheon giggles. "Are you sure?" He asks worriedly, Jooheon was a virgin so he wanted it to be as special as possible and wanted it to be whenever and however Jooheon wanted. 

"Yes, Im ready."

"Are you really sure?" He asks again. "I would've wanted it to be more special or I don't know, different." He says sitting up and looking around like looking for something.

"Hey, my only requirement is that it's with you. Im ready and I trust you, I really want to." He says sitting up too and hugging Minhyuk, the older boy can't help but smile and hug him back. 

"I love you Honey, a lot." He says pressing a kiss to the younger's forehead. 

"I love you too." Jooheon says with flushed cheeks. Minhyuk pinches them.

"Do you want to be on top or below?" Minhyuk asks running a hand up and down his back.

"I don't know... How much does it hurt being the bottom for the first time?" He asks and Minhyuk can see a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Well, since it's your first time and our time is kinda limited let's leave you being below for another time." Minhyuk says with a chuckle and Jooheon visibly relaxes. "I'll make sure we get paired up in the same hotel room on our next trip. Im gonna light candles and put rose petals on the bed, Imma take my time with you and prepare you right. Im gonna be so gentle it won't even hurt baby, I promise." Minhyuk says staring into his eyes and Jooheon blushes again.

"Ok." He says looking down overwhelmed, not knowing how to answer to that.

"Ok then, let's move on to you fucking me."

"Minhyuk!" Jooheon slaps his chest. 

"What?! You wanna do it but can't talk about it? That's not ok baby."

"Just shut up." Jooheon says shaking his head and kissing him again. Minhyuk chuckles against his mouth and pushes them down to lay again.

They kiss for some minutes and slowly start to undress, Minhyuk takes his time to roam his hands through every inch of Jooheon's body and tease him in every way possible. They're on his bed so Minhyuk looks for the small bottle of lube he keeps under his matress before pulling off their underwear and leaving them completely naked.

"Always so perfect." Minhyuk says looking Jooheon up and down as he's sitting between his spread legs. "Only mine." 

"Yes, only yours." Jooheon says with blown out pupils and a lazy smile.

"And Im only yours too." Jooheon nods and Minhyuk finally lays down and motions Jooheon to sit between his legs now.

He has fingered Jooheon before, and they have sucked and wanked each other, he had even ate Jooheon out; but Jooheon had never fingered him.

"You've done this to yourself right, it's the same but to me." He says as he pours some lube into his own hand and Jooheon nods. "But first..." He says with a smirk and wraps his hand around Jooheon's member taking him by surprise. "Hmmm so beautiful." He says watching Jooheon's face scrunch up in pleasure and his bangs fall to cover his eyes. He sits up a bit and pushes them out of his forehead before kissing him passionately. "Let's get it." He whispers against Jooheon's mouth after a moment before removing his hand from him. He passes Jooheon the still opened little bottle and lays down again. "Make me feel good baby."

"Of course." Jooheon says confidently and Minhyuk finds it extremely cute but it also turns him on. "Hyung, is this enough?" He asks with three fingers dripping in lube.

"Of course." Minhyuk says with a fond smile that contrasts a lot with his dilated pupils and his dripping dick.

"Ok." Jooheon saying putting the little bottle aside and moving closer to him. 

He rubs his thumb against Minhyuk in circles first, making him moan in pleasure and bite his lip. He inserts the first finger easily and leans down to kiss Minhyuk's neck this time, the older hums in approbation and moves his head to the side to expose more skin. 

"Can I put another one already?" Jooheon asks against his skin and Minhyuk only nods. Jooheon does as told and Minhyuk whines.

"Jooheon-ah... You feel so good baby, your fingers are perfect. I can't believe I had been missing out on this." He says lustfully making Jooheon feel confident. 

"I love the sounds you make hyung, Im so hard right now." The younger whispers close to his boyfriend's ear and bites on his earlobe. 

"Then put another finger in me and let's get it." Minhyuk says moving his head to be face to face with Jooheon. To his surprise the younger boy stops his hand movements and chuckles. "What's wrong?" Minhyuk asks laughing too.

"The phrase has really stuck to you hasn't it?" Jooheon asks smugly, Minhyuk used to tease him about it when he first started saying it and now he's saying it too.

"Shut up." The older says covering his face and Jooheon laughs again. 

"It's ok, it sounds cute coming from you." Jooheon says adding another finger and continuing with his previous movements.

"Hmm, yes." Minhyuk says sighing in pleasure. "Im already ready Honey."

"I can see that. Where you playing with yourself this morning or are you just this flexible down here?" He asks hitting his prostate and making Minhyuk let out a little scream.

"T-that's a secret." Minhyuk answers with his eyes closed as Jooheon keeps on prodding on the same place.

"Ok." Jooheon says chuckling and takes his fingers out of Minhyuk. "Hey Min..."

"Yes baby?" He asks opening his eyes.

"Do I just slide in or...?" He asks holding his member and positioning it close to Minhyuk's entrance.

"Yes, just do it slowly." He tells him softly. "Let me turn around so it's better for y-"

"No." He interrupts him. "I wanna see you."

"You're so cute." He smiles widely. "Ok, let me put a pillow under my lower back then." He looks for one and when it's positioned he spreads his legs once again for Jooheon. The younger boy places himself between them and presses the tip of his member slowly into Minhyuk. 

"Oh my God." He mumbles closing his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Minhyuk asks amused and Jooheon nods.

"Y-yeah, just feels so g-good." He says gradually pushing all the way in, making Minhyuk moan too. He loved the feeling, he loved Jooheon, and this was a special moment for them. 

"I love you." Minhyuk says pulling Jooheon by his hands to lean over him and kiss him. "You can move by the way." Jooheon nods and hides his face on the older's neck before starting to move at a slow pace. 

It's a bit messy at first and he slips out a few times but he finally finds a medium pace that both of them enjoy, it also helps that Minhyuk is grabbing his ass cheeks and guiding him in and out. They moan out loud and kiss messily until Jooheon comes not long after. 

"Shit I came inside, i-it was so sudden, I couldn't warn you." Jooheon says worriedly pulling out and watching his come pour out of Minhyuk.

"It's ok baby, I don't mind the mess." Minhyuk says caressing his cheek. 

"You're not over yet, should I suck you off?" Jooheon asks wrapping his hand around Minhyuk's member and making the older moan.

"No, let's wait. I wanna ride you." He says between pants and takes Jooheon's hand off himself so he doesn't come. "Lay down." He commands and Jooheon obeys.

Minhyuk quickly straddles his lap, running his hands down his torso, and starts to tease him all over again, making Jooheon squirm. He moves up a little and starts to rub himself against the youngest as his hands go to play with his nipples, Jooheon is moaning loudly and a few minutes later he's hard again.

"Hyung please, I want you." Jooheon says against the eldest's mouth. 

"Yes baby." Minhyuk says moving away. He then takes Jooheon's member and positions himself before going down on it in one swift movement.

They scream in unison and Minhyuk lets out little gasps as he moves his hips in circles above his boy, Jooheon is panting and his eyes are closed in pleasure, his crossed arms covering his face. Minhyuk smiles satisfied at how wrecked the boy looks and starts bouncing on him making him moan even more. 

"Wow." Jooheon whispers.

"Look at me baby." He removes Jooheon's arms from his face and leans down once again to kiss him. Jooheon takes advantage of this and grabs on to his ass tightly.

"Min Im close again, sorry." 

"It's ok baby... Just wait for me a little longer, Im really close too." He says panting and moving his hips rapidly. "Help me out Jooheon-ah."

Jooheon obeys and wraps his hand around Minhyuk's member wanking him at the same rhythm of his thrusting, he also starts to move his hips up to meet Minhyuk's movements. 

"I love you..." Jooheon mumbles feeling on cloud 9.

"I love you too baby, Im really close. Come with me, you've been a good boy waiting for me." He says looking at Jooheon in the eyes and the younger comes right away, Minhyuk following close behind. He falls limply on top of Jooheon and the rapper wraps his arms around him and kisses his shoulder.

"That, was awesome." He says in shock and Minhyuk only chuckles before moving from Jooheons member and laying by his side. Jooheon naturally goes to cuddle himself on his chest and Minhyuk welcomes him with open arms. "Thank you for making my first time so special."

"You deserve only the best baby, and I'll keep my promise about the hotel thing." Minhyuk says playing with his hair and Jooheon blushes.

"Ok." He says biting his chest playfully, Minhyuk screeches in pain and hits his back.

"I love you, a lot, for real." Minhyuk says nuzzling his nose in his hair and pressing a kiss there. 

"I love you too. The best boyfriend ever, the best hyung, thank you for everything. Thank you for being in my life and for loving me so much." Minhyuk's eyes actually tear up at this and he presses a deep kiss against Jooheon's lips.

"You're too cheesy, stop." Jooheon laughs at this and craddles the older's face to kiss him again. They say they love each other like 100 more times, Minhyuk presses small kisses to his face and knuckles, and then they stay in silence for a few minutes just cuddling and catching their breaths.

"We should shower and change the sheets before the others get here." Jooheon suggests, and Minhyuk nods. The wouldn't want Hyungwoo and Hosoek to walk into them like that. 

"Stay tonight?" Minhyuk suggests with a pout even though it's obvious that Jooheon will say yes. Anyways, ever since they started dating it's not like Jooheon uses his bed too often, though Minhyuk sleeps with him on it sometimes. They're divided in two rooms, the three oldest in one and the other four in another, so they have to sneak into the other's bed quite often.

"Of course I'll stay." Jooheon says with a small smile and Minhyuk smiles widely back at him before they stand up and walk towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write really long notes but today I just wanna say that I tried ok. 
> 
> I've been obssesed with Joohyuk lately (though I like to call it Minheon) and I can't believe I used to ship Jookyun and Showhyuk when Jooheon and Minhyuk are literally married !!! Anyways, you know I love all ships but after Hyungwonho this one has become my second favorite so expect more works about them in the future. I hope you liked this, thanks for taking your time to read this and this long ass note I wrote even though I said I wouldn't lmao.


End file.
